The present invention relates to serial/parallel signal conversion used in data communications; more particularly the invention relates to a data processing that detects, from serial input data, a control pattern representing a starting position of data, according to the control pattern performs a self-control to convert the serial input data into parallel data and executes ultrahigh speed processing on the converted parallel data.
Among the known conventional data processing systems that convert serial data into parallel data is the Japanese Patent Publication No. 12494/1991.